


My Sunshine

by ggbeaner



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloe/Brooke if you squint, Finally finished, I haven't decided yet, M/M, Making This Up As I Go, No Spoilers, Not Updated Regularly, Soulmate AU, Soulmates Can't Hurt Each Other, Will End Sadly, battle au, don't get your hopes up, kinda graphic violence???, mentioned SQUIP, no specific time period, not really but warning just in case, tags will update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggbeaner/pseuds/ggbeaner
Summary: Jeremy is a soldier in the army and is in the middle of his first battle when he's attacked by a man from the other side. He is shocked when he realizes that they can't hurt each other, but even more so when the man reveals that they are soulmates. Jeremy faints and wakes up in the wrong bed with two enemies just outside the tent. How will he and his soulmate, Michael, survive the hardships that come with their predicament?"With pain glistening behind his eyes, he plunged the knife towards Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his fate. But it didn’t come."





	1. Skies Are Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo... first multi-chapter story! Heads up: I won't update regularly. The story could be done in a few days or a few months. It's really different from anything I've written before (REALLY different) but I think it's turning out well. I hope you enjoy it!

It had all started with his first battle. Jeremy had raced towards the enemy. All hesitations about war had disappeared as the adrenaline started to rush through his veins. Around him, he heard groans as people were cut down and the yells of triumph that followed them. He wove around fighting couplets of soldiers, trying to avoid the flashing swords as he ran farther across enemy lines. Suddenly, he felt a rough hand grab his arm. Twisting to get away from his attacker, he caught a glimpse of him. His dark eyes shone behind his dirt-specked glasses with a fierce, almost mad, light and his curly hair was caked with dried blood.

Jeremy threw a punch at his stomach with his free arm, but it was thrown back with a pop and a burst of blue light. The man pulled him to his chest, locking an arm around him, and grabbed a knife from his belt. Jeremy struggled frantically to escape, but stopped as the sharp blade drew closer. He looked up at the man above him and silently pleaded. Emotions flashed across the man’s face- determination, fear, exhaustion, before landing on regret. With pain glistening behind his eyes, he plunged the knife towards Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his fate.

But it didn’t come. He heard another pop and saw light flash through his eyelids. He quickly opened them and was faced with an expression of pure terror on the face above his. The man suddenly released him and he dropped to the ground. He lay there for a moment, looking around in a daze, before he saw the man sprint off towards enemy lines. Scrambling to his feet, Jeremy ran after him, his sword lying forgotten behind him. Despite his scrawny size, he was much faster than his muscular attacker. He quickly caught up to him and tackled him from behind.

The man, with Jeremy on top of him, tumbled to the ground, but was stopped suddenly before he hit it. He quickly sat on the man’s chest and pulled out his own dagger, pointing it at the man’s chest to keep him still.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, embarrassed at the tremor in his voice. He started to speak again, but was cut off by the man’s voice.

“I swear, I don’t have anything to do with you!” he panicked. “We don’t know each other. We _can’t_ know each other. I don’t want anything to do with you!”

Jeremy frowned. “What are you talking about?”

The man’s face paled. “Nothing,” he said too quickly. They both flinched as they heard an agonized scream and the thump of a falling body next to them.

Jeremy pushed his knife against the quivering chest beneath him and looked into the terrified eyes of his enemy. “ _What are you talking about_ ,” he growled softly.

The man sucked in a breath. “If I told you you wouldn’t believe me,” he whispered.

“Try me.”

“You can’t hurt me. I can’t hurt you. We’re soulmates.”

Jeremy’s world spun sickeningly, tilting and rocking as darkness crept across the edges of his vision. His head tilted closer and closer to the man underneath him as his world went dark.

 

When he’d woken up, it had been in a tent he’d never seen before. Jeremy looked around. He was curled up on one of two cots with a lantern between them. He groaned and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain stabbed his side, forcing him to fall back onto the pillow. He lay still and was focusing on not throwing up when he heard two people talking outside of his tent.

“I don’t know what to do, Rich,” one voice said. Jeremy shuffled slightly when he realized that he was hearing his attacker. “He passed out on me and I couldn’t just leave him there. He’s my _soulmate_.”

A new voice spoke. “What are you going to do, Michael? Keep him here? An enemy? If anyone finds out he’ll be killed!”

There was quiet snuffling for a moment, then Michael spoke again. His voice was thick.

“I… I guess we’ll have to bring him back.”

“Finally!” Rich was enthusiastic. “I knew you’d see sense eventually. Now let’s wake him up and get his ass out of camp.”

Jeremy jumped at the volume of this, then gasped as the pain in his side flared.

The canvas of the tent rippled as two men entered it. One was confirmed to be Michael, the attacker. The other, who had to be Rich, was short and stocky with a stripe of red coloring his light brown hair. He walked up to Jeremy.

“Good, you’re awake! Well, kid, it looks like it’s time to get you back to all of your friends on the other side. I hope you’ve had a good stay!” He paused, looking at Jeremy expectantly. “You know you have to stand up to leave.”

Jeremy sat up and bit back a scream. His side felt wet. He touched it gingerly and his hand came away covered in blood. _Huh_ , he thought foggily. _That’s a lot of blood_. Strong hands pushed him down on the cot and he looked up into the worried face of Rich.

Rich looked behind him. “Michael, get my supplies!” he yelled, but it sounded like he was speaking through water. Michael appeared a few moments later next to Rich and leaned over to grab Jeremy’s hand. It looked like he squeezed it, but Jeremy couldn’t feel it. Rich urgently pulled down the sheets and lifted up his shirt. This struck Jeremy as hilarious.

“You know, if you wanted to get me naked,” he giggled, “you could have just asked.”

“He’s hysterical!” Michael whispered. Or maybe yelled. But Jeremy couldn’t hear him anymore. And once again blackness was creeping into his vision. Michael looked like a star, surrounded by a halo of darkness. _Fuck_ , Jeremy thought as he passed out again. _If we are soulmates, this can’t be a good start to our relationship_.


	2. You’ll Never Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out in about a week! I'm so proud of myself! I hope you all like it. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and remember: I do not own the lyrics to "You Are My Sunshine".

  
When Jeremy had woken up again, it had been in the same tent. This time, however, he felt a weight on the cot next to him, and one of his hands was being squeezed rhythmically. He tried to open his eyes to see who was there, but they were so heavy and he was so tired. He forced them open and saw a gleaming face framed with curly hair above his. Light glinted off of the figure’s glasses, making striking patterns.  
“Shhhh,” it said soothingly. “Go back to sleep.”  
Jeremy gave in to the darkness.

 _Jeremy was back on the battlefield, but it was empty. It was almost silent as well, except for the gentle plucking of a guitar. He looked to his side and suddenly Michael was there, playing a tune he’d never heard before. Jeremy realized that he was humming along almost silently. As he watched, Michael put down his guitar. He looked down at Jeremy’s hand and grabbed it in his own. He pulled him close until their faces were almost touching, until he could feel his warm breath across his face. Michael slowly, carefully leaned in to press his lips against Jeremy’s. They stood there, no space between them- until they were torn apart. Christine and Jake were pulling him away, hurting him in their desperate attempt. He yelled, searching for Michael in the sudden crowd of his comrades, only to see that he was right next to him again._  
_Michael reached for Jeremy’s waist to untangle his friends’ hands. Jeremy smiled at his savior, his soulmate, his Michael. His smile turned to a grimace of pain. Michael’s name on his lips turned to screams. He stared at Michael, who looked agonized as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._  
Jeremy sat up abruptly, then gasped at the pain in his side. He looked around wildly, unsure where he was until he noticed a mop of curls resting on the edge of the cot. The body connected to it was laid out on the floor next to the cot, and Jeremy was connected to its hand. He realized he was squeezing it tightly and immediately released it.  
He heard the rustle of canvas and looked up, seeing Rich entering. Rich’s downcast expression immediately turned into an enthusiastic smile. He rushed over and kneeled next to Jeremy, grabbing his hand and pressing his fingers to his wrist.  
“You’re awake!” he said in a loud whisper. “And your pulse is strong. That’s what I like to see, kid!” He glanced at Michael before turning back around to face Jeremy. “I don’t want to wake him yet. He’s exhausted. He didn’t leave your side.”  
Jeremy peered closer at Michael’s face. He could see dark bags under his eyes, and even in sleep his expression was the same worried one Jeremy had seen over him when he’d been consciousness.  
He looked back at Rich. “Why didn’t he go when he could?”  
Rich shrugged. “I think it was the soulmate thing,” he said. “He’s been worried sick. Honestly, I’m a little surprised. I mean, you are his soulmate, but Michael’s never acted this way towards anyone.” Rich’s expression turned slightly dark.  
“I never imagined I’d ever find my soulmate,” Jeremy admitted. “But I’d always wondered what they would be like if I did. You know… boy or girl, my age or not.”  
Rich paused and looked at Jeremy intently. “I never thought that soulmates existed,” he said tentatively. “And I always wondered if-” he inhaled-“if a girl was the only option for me.”  
“I always knew I liked boys as well as girls,” Jeremy replied.  
“I didn’t for a while.” Rich spoke in a low voice. “You see, my family was really traditional. They were completely against that kind of… relationship. It just all got pushed down, I guess.”  
Jeremy straighted, wincing slightly at the flair of pain. “I’m proud of being bisexual. It’s who I am.”  
Rich hesitated, looking down at his hands, and breathed deeply. His head turned upward towards Jeremy, and there was a big grin plastered across it. “I’m proud too.”  
Michael sighed in his sleep, causing Jeremy to flinch and Rich to look in his direction. “It looks like we should wake Michael up. But I want you to promise me you won’t break his heart again. Or I swear I will fuck you up.”  
“What do you mean again?”  
Rich looked pained. “It’s not my business.” He spoke quickly. “Just don’t tell him I said that.” He elbowed Michael, who stirred and grabbed with the hand Jeremy had been holding. He sat up suddenly, looking panicked, until he saw Jeremy.  
“You’re okay!” he cheered, then glanced worriedly at Rich. “He is okay, isn’t he?”  
“He’s doing much better,” Rich reassured. “I haven’t checked the wound yet, but it seems he’s recovered, at least from the blood loss.”  
Michael turned toward Jeremy, smiling so hard it seemed his face would break in two. “You’re okay,” he said softly, brushing a piece of Jeremy’s hair out of his face. Jeremy felt his heart thud wildly in his throat.  
“Looks like his heart is working fine.” Rich chuckled as he observed Jeremy and Michael.  
“Shut up,” Jeremy murmured, looking up at Michael with a small grin. Rich went over to to his side of the tent and grabbed a bag before bustling back over to them. He grabbed at the hem of Jeremy’s shirt, then let go.  
“Do you mind if I take off your shirt?” he asked. “I forgot I needed to ask this time. The last few times I changed your bandages, you were unconscious.”  
Jeremy felt heat rise up into his cheeks, but managed to give a nod of confirmation. After all, Michael was right there. He felt Rich’s warm hands pull the shirt over his head.  
“Don’t worry.” Rich’s voice was muffled by the cloth. “I’m definitely not trying to get you naked.” Michael chuckled.  
“W-what are you talking about?” Jeremy squeaked, once the shirt off and balled up in the corner of the tent.  
“Well, apparently,” Rich said coyly, unwrapping the bandages. “you’re horny when you’ve lost blood.” Jeremy buried his face in his hands.  
“It’s okay.” Michael’s mouth brushed his ear. “I think it’s hot.” He sat back, looking immensely proud of himself, while all of Jeremy’s remaining blood rushed to his head.  
Rich unwrapped the last of the bandages, and Jeremy finally got to see the large wound. There was a relatively small slash right above his hip bone. It was oozing blood slowly. He looked away, swallowing, as he was laid down gently so Rich could disinfect it. Michael’s face appeared in his line of vision.  
“You’re really lucky,” he said, his voice gravelly. “You lost a lot of blood and went into shock. It’s a miracle you’re still alive.”  
“But I am,” Jeremy whispered. “I can’t be killed that easily.”  
Michael gave him a smile that looked forced, then looked at him with a sheepish expression. “I’m sorry… I, uh, forgot to ask you your name.” His cheeks glowed a deep red.  
Jeremy propped himself up on his elbow and stuck out his hand. “Jeremy Heere.” Michael grasped it tightly.  
“Michael Mell.”  
Jeremy gazed deep into Michael’s eyes. They were brown, he noted. But not just any brown. They were warm and chocolatey, and they were gazing directly back into his. As he watched, they grew closer and closer to him. He leaned in a little.  
“ _Ahem_!”  
Jeremy and Michael jerked apart, their faces both bright red. Jeremy looked to see Rich still beside him, his hands on his hips and a mischievous look on his face.  
“I hate to break this up,” he smirked. “But the patient is _not_ healthy enough to be engaging in those types of behaviors, sexual or otherwise.” Michael’s face was fighting between expressing embarrassment and happiness.  
“But what if he gets bored,” he asked smugly. Every inch of Jeremy’s face was burning with a blush.  
“You can play your guitar,” Rich answered. Michael’s face lit up.  
“You’re right!” He stood up and walked to the other side of the tent, muttering under his breath. As Jeremy watched, he grabbed a large guitar case and returned, an eager smile on his face. Jeremy watched, excited, as Michael tuned it.  
Michael started strumming. Jeremy listened intently. This is _beautiful_ , he thought. _It’s… kind of familiar_. Michael’s fingers plucked the strings and he closed his eyes, smiling peacefully.  
As the song progressed, Jeremy realised Michael was singing gently under his breath.

> “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>  You make me happy when skies are gray  
>  You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>  Please don't take my sunshine away
> 
> “The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
>  I dreamed I held you in my arms  
>  But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>  So I bowed my head and I cried
> 
> “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>  You make me happy when skies are gray  
>  You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>  Please don't take my sunshine away
> 
> “You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
>  And no one else could come between  
>  But now you've left me and love another; You have shattered all of my dreams
> 
> “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>  You make me happy when skies are gray  
>  You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>  Please don't take my sunshine away.”

At the last note, Michael turned and looked at him expectantly.  
“What do you think?”  
“It was beautiful.” Jeremy’s brow wrinkled. “I feel like I’ve heard it before, but I don’t recognise it.”  
Michael’s cheeks were pink. “I, uh, sang it to you while you were unconscious.”  
Jeremy felt his heart rise into his throat. “I liked it very much,” he choked out. Michael glowed.  
“I wrote it,” he said proudly.  
“Wow…” Jeremy breathed. He noticed Michael was very close again. He leaned in a little. Now they were even closer. Michael’s breath mingled with his, but in a moment it was gone. Jeremy sat back, a little peeved.  
Michael looked ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry,” he said. The tone of his voice was so unhappy that Jeremy immediately felt bad for trying to kiss him again.  
“It’s alright.” Jeremy looked at his hands. “It was my fault anyway.”  
Rich burst in. Jeremy shrieked in a very undignified manner. He’d forgotten all about him and hadn’t even realized he’d left the room.  
“Good job, Michael!” he said, his voice loud. “I knew you would make the right decision. Although I listened in because I wanted to be sure.”  
Michael’s face went white. “You what?” His voice sounded strangled.  
Rich punched him in the arm. “Always were a charmer, weren’t ya, Mike! But don’t worry, I’m staying here in case you two lovebirds need me.” He smiled maliciously and Jeremy’s stomach twisted.


	3. You Make Me Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. But fluff! I hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments appreciated!

Jeremy stayed at the camp with Michael and Rich for two weeks. Michael insisted he stay until his wound was much better, as judged by him. Throughout his stay, Jeremy grew closer and closer to Michael. His scent, his floppy, perfect curls, the red and patched hoodie that he slept in… every detail Jeremy learned about him caused him to fall more and more for him. One day, while talking to Michael in the woods on the edge of the campsite, he learned more about Michael’s song.

Michael had sung him the song when the pain had flared, when he’d teared up at the thought of his friends, when he’d been overwhelmed by what had happened. It had come to mean peace, Michael’s arms around him, warm breath on his ear as lyrics were murmured in it. After hearing it many times over, Jeremy finally realized that the song was new to him because it had been written by Michael.

That day in the woods, Jeremy had asked Michael why he’d written the song. Michael had given him a startled look

“How did you figure that out?”

Jeremy had just smiled and repeated his question. He began to regret it, however, when he saw discomfort and sadness flit across Michael’s face.

Michael had inhaled deeply before starting. “Last year,” he’d said, his voice surprisingly fragile. “A man I’d never seen before stayed at my family’s inn. His name was Reeves, but he told me to call him Squip. It was a nickname from where his.

“When I saw him… well, he was perfect. Almost like someone had created him to be the most handsome man in existence.”

Jeremy felt his heart rate speed up. _Why is Michael telling me about him?_ he thought frantically. _Does he want us to be platonic?_ He looked, in a panic, at Michael, but froze when he saw tears glittering behind his glasses.

“Squip really liked me,” Michael continued softly. “He invited me to go out and get a drink with him at the local tavern. I didn’t drink, but Squip did. He had several glasses of ale, and after drinking the last one, he took me behind the building.”

Michael was speaking so quietly now that Jeremy could barely make out his voice. “He kissed me. It was the first time I’d ever been kissed. After a while, he brought me to his room.” A tear ran down his cheek. He took off his glasses and roughly wiped it off.

“The next morning, he left. He was gone before I’d even woke up.” His voice cracked. “He didn’t even leave a note.” More tears were streaming down his face now, and he left them there.

“That day I signed up for this. So I could go away and never have to think about him.” Michael had dissolved into sobs. Jeremy wrapped his arms tightly around him. Michael dropped his guitar in the dirt and had clung to him, drenching his shoulder in tears. 

Jeremy rubbed circles on his back soothingly as he turned the story over in his mind. He couldn’t believe Michael had told him it. It was so intimate. All his fears about Michael not wanting him were gone as he realized how much he trusted him. As Michael clutched him tighter, Jeremy’s eyes filled with tears.

“Jeremy,” Michael sobbed. “Thank you. I’m so sorry.”

The tears spilled over then. Jeremy had sat back and gazed through swollen eyes at Michael. Michael’s face was blotchy with trails winding down it. And he had never been more beautiful.

“It’s okay, Mikey.” His voice shook. A tear slowly, smoothly, dripped down his face. “It’s okay.”

Michael stared back intently, sniffling gently. He looked like he was gathering up his courage for something. “I love you, Jeremy,” he said quietly.

Jeremy stomach exploded with butterflies. “I love you too,” he whispered. Michael’s eyes shone. He leaned in slowly. Jeremy looked up at him and leaned in as well. Michael’s breath ghosted across his lips, and Jeremy saw apprehension in his face. Rolling his eyes, Jeremy closed the distance and pressed their mouths together. Michael stiffened for a moment before relaxing. Their lips moved together in sync and Jeremy felt like he would explode.

As they kissed, Michael moved his hands from around Jeremy’s shoulders to his waist, leaving a trail of heat. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and deepened the kiss. Michael gasped softly and the fingertips of his hot hands slipped under the hem of Jeremy’s shirt as more heat pooled in Jeremy’s stomach. 

Jeremy pulled back a little, but not much. “You don’t have to worry,” he murmured against Michael’s mouth. “I won’t leave you.”

Michael looked deeply into his eyes. “Neither will I.” His sweet breath puffed onto Jeremy’s skin. “You are my sunshine, after all.”

Jeremy pulled his mouth to his own ferociously.


	4. Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't posted in a long time! Whoops! This has been sitting in my folder for weeks and I decided to review it (weird, right?) and post what I have. It's pretty short, but that's alright, I guess? On another note, one of the reasons I've been so lazy is because I finally started watching Yuri!!! on Ice! I love it so much and am disappointed I've already finished it. AND YURI AND VIKTOR!  
> As always, please leave kudos and comments. Hearing from you guys truly makes my day ^__^

“Jeremy, I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Jeremy looked at Rich in shock. “W-what are you talking about,” he stammered.

Rich inhaled and looked at him. “You can’t stay here anymore.”

Jeremy looked over at Michael, hoping for assistance, but was met with an expression of resignation. 

Michael sighed. “He’s right, Jeremy. You’ve been here for too long. You need to go back to your camp.”

Jeremy stared at Michael, horrorstruck. “No! I can’t leave you!”

Michael’s breath hitched. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Jeremy desperately racked his brain for reasons he had to stay. “But what about my injury? It’s not all the way healed yet, and we don’t even know where it came from!”

“Yes, we do.” Rich spoke softly, his face apologetic. “You fell on a knife when you fainted on the battlefield.” He stood. Fabric rustled as he exited.

Jeremy shook. “So? It’s still not better!” Sobs began to erupt from him, shaking his chest with so much force it felt like his lungs would break. He knew it was possible. It had already happened to his heart.

Michael took Jeremy’s face in his hands and looked at him, his eyes glazed with tears. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered shakily. Tears ran smoothly down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated over and over again like it was a mantra. Through a haze, Jeremy saw that Michael was sobbing as well, apologizing over and over through his tears.

“I can’t lose you, Mikey,” he gasped. He reached out and grasped Michael tightly in his arms. Michael responded immediately, holding him in an almost bone-crushing embrace. As they sat there, Jeremy’s breathing eventually slowed. Once he was almost at a regular rate again, Michael pulled away, his eyes shining.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. There was a finality in his voice. “But you have to go.”

Jeremy stood up from his crumpled position on the floor. He offered his hand and pulled Michael up as well before raising the hand he held to his lips gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

Jeremy pulled the canvas covering the opening of the tent so that a triangle of bright sunlight shone across the cots. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The moon cast a silver glow across the trees that surrounded the clearing. Its light bounced off of the tents that stood in the center. Several teapots and a metal poker could be seen lying around a charred fire pit. The entire camp was completely silent except for a musical tune that wafted slowly through it.

The musical chords of a guitar rang throughout the clearing. A deep, unsteady voice sang along almost imperceptibly. After a while, a clear, high male voice joined it. They mixed until it was impossible to tell one from the other as they rose and fell together. The lower voice cracked once, twice, then faded out all together, but the other stayed strong. As the final note of the song vibrated through the air, it was covered by the sound of muffled sobbing. One voice whispered to another. Leaves rustled on a nearby bush. A lanky figure entered the clearing and walked over to a tent. It looked back lingeringly and blew a kiss the way it had come before entering a tent and disappearing from sight.


	5. Shattered All My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, another chapter out of the way. Well friends, this story shall soon come to a close. I only expect one to two more chapters, and looking back on my work I've decided that I could do so much better. So after this fic is finished, I plan to start a Dramione Marriage Law story. Only problem: I have no idea why a marriage law would be put in place. If you have any suggestions, please comment them. I need help! As always, please leave Kudos and comments always make my day.

From the moment Jeremy had entered the tent, Christine had been in shock. Jake had reacted immediately, rushing over and pulling him into a long hug. But Christine had sat there, her face gray, sure that she was looking at a ghost.

“You’re okay!” Jake cried, his face shining with tears. Jeremy clutched him back, his own face glistening. “I’m okay.”

Once Jake had finally released him, Jeremy turned to Christine, glowing. He reached out to hug her too, but she’d quickly moved backwards. Jeremy’s face had fallen.

“What the hell is going on?”

“I’m back, Chrissy.” His voice cracked. “I’m back.”

He couldn’t be back. It was like he’d returned from the dead. Did he know how long she’d worked to try and get over his disappearance? How much she’d cried into her pillow at night, muffling the sound so that Jake wouldn’t hear? How often she’d repeat to herself, _Jeremy is gone, dead, never coming back. It’s time you started accepting that_ in the hope that one day she’d believe it? She had a right to feel upset, angry, unable to believe that the man standing before her was alive.

Jeremy looked at her, his lip quivering. “I’m so sorry.”

Christine felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. “Jeremy-” Her voice wobbled- “you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.”

So Jeremy began. Christine saw the way his eyes brightened when he spoke of Michael. She saw how his face crumpled when he told of leaving. The agony she saw told her how much he really loved Michael, but it also caused her stomach to twist. Jeremy was notorious among the camp for separation issues, and his behavior, as a result, could be unpredictable. She hoped that he’d changed enough to figure out how to deal with this in a healthy way.

 _He’ll be okay_ , she thought to herself as they laid down to sleep. _Jeremy’s a smart cookie. Even if he’s upset, he’ll make sure to stay safe_.

 

Jeremy had only been back a week when it happened. Christine should have seen it coming. He’d been mopey ever since he’d returned, often taking long walks by himself and not returning until everyone else had went to bed. But Christine repeated _He’ll be okay_ in her head like a mantra, sure that he’d eventually go back to normal.

One night, Jeremy had stayed out for even later than normal. Even though Christine and Jake usually sat up to wait for him, but when the sky began to lighten Christine decided she needed to nap a little or she’d wouldn’t be able to function. It seemed like she’d only closed her eyes for a moment when she awoke to a panicked, sleep deprived Jake standing over her.

“Jeremy never came back,” he cried, tears sliding down his face. “I don’t know where he went.”

Christine bolted upright. “I don’t care where he is. We’re finding him and not letting him leave.” _I won’t lose him again_.

 

Chloe stalked out of the commander’s tent and kicked the closest tree, wincing at the pain in her foot. How dare Squip make fun of her leadership skills _and_ say that she wasn’t qualified enough to lead a troop? He was such an ass! She kicked the tree again.

“Chloe.” His voice wafted out of the tent door, coy and sickly sweet. “Why don’t you take your tantrum to the outskirts of camp. I dislike hearing crying during my morning coffee.”

“Fuck off!” Chloe stomped up the path that led to the final few tents in the camp, her face a deep red. _I hate him_ , she fumed. As she raised her leg up to kick whatever unfortunate object happened to be closest, she noticed a flash of green out of the corner of her eye. Immediately, she turned around and caught a glimpse of an enemy soldier running through the trees towards the other side of camp.

Her first reaction was to sprint back to Squip and let him know there was a spy in the camp, but then she thought of a better idea. She’d get Brooke and together they’d take the spy down. Then Squip would see that she was responsible enough to be a leader and she’d finally be in charge of her very own troop.

As Chloe rushed off, her mind scheming, she was unaware of the two figures in green coats who passed through the same area as the spy.

“We’re almost there,” Jake said, his deep voice carrying through the empty camp.

“Shhhh!” Christine socked him. “Keep your voice down!”

“Sorry.” Jake whimpered, holding his arm. “Hey, aren’t those Jeremy’s boots?” He pointed at a tent that was significantly farther away from the others. As he and Christine watched, a tall man dressed in all black stepped out of it and quickly pulled Jeremy into the trees.

 

“What the hell are you doing back?!”

As soon as Jeremy had seen Michael’s reaction to his return, he knew it had been a mistake. “I really wanted to see you again,” he said meekly. Michael raked his fingers through his hair, making the curls stand on end. If the situation hadn’t been so tense, Jeremy would have been tempted to laugh.

“I thought you knew that we couldn’t see each other until after the war.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremey lamented. He looked up into Michael’s face, prepared to apologise again, when something behind him caught his eye. Glancing over, he saw Christine and Jake enter the clearing where he and Michael stood. Noticing Jeremy’s change of attention, Michael turned and noticed them.

“What are you two doing here!” Jeremy yelled. Immediately, Michael covered his mouth with his hand.

“Not so loud,” he hissed. “Do you want them to be found out as well?”

Christine stepped forward, gestured for Michael to remove his hand, and slapped Jeremy across the face. “What is wrong with you?” Her voice was steely. “First you come back from the dead, then you leave us again without even an explanation. Jake almost died when he discovered you were gone.”

Jake piped up. “Actually, Chrissy, I just fell asleep standing. I’d been awake for a long time-” Christine turned her head and glared at him. He fell silent.

Michael looked at Jeremy. “I love you, Jeremy. But you’re leaving this camp and I don’t want you to come back until it’s safe.”

Tears pooled in Jeremy’s eyes. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

Michael reached forward and pressed their lips together chastely. “Let’s go.”


	6. You've Left Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, folks...

Chapter Six-You’ve Left Me

They had almost made it to the edge of camp when they got caught.

Michael was looking back over his shoulder the same way he had been since they’d left the clearing when he’d let out a strangled noise.

“Someone’s running towards us.” He glanced backwards again before turning back, his eyes wide and fearful. “They’ve got a bayonet, everyone run!”

Jeremy ran as fast as he could go without letting go of Michael’s hand, but suddenly a figure appeared from the trees in front of them, forcing them to stop. They too were brandishing a bayonet. Michael pulled Jeremy away from their original pursuer, a woman dressed in the same uniform as him. Her long brown hair was pulled away from her face tightly. She would have been pretty if it wasn’t for the coldness behind her eyes.

“Michael Mell.” She laughed lifelessly. “I should have known.”

Michael’s hand trembled within Jeremy’s. “Hi, Chloe. How are you?” Michael asked. He smiled so hard Jeremy was afraid his face would shatter.

Chloe’s face hardened. “Don’t play the good guy, Mell. It doesn’t suit you.” She looked past the two of them and winked.

Jeremy turned around and gasped. Jake and Rich had wrapped their arms protectively around Christine, who was breathing so quickly that Jeremy could hear it from where he stood. A blonde woman was holding the bayonet knife to her throat.

Michael looked Chloe directly in the face. “What do you want, Chloe?”

Chloe stepped forward so that they were nose to nose. Michael flinched. “Why did you bring a spy into the camp, Michael?” she asked, thick with honey.

Jeremy shuddered. He grasped Michael’s hand so hard his knuckles turned white. Michael opened his mouth to answer.

Suddenly, a loud grunt emanated from behind them. Jeremy’s head swung around and he saw the brunette on the ground, her body curled inwards as she clutched her stomach. Three figured were sprinting into the distance. The shortest one turned around.

“RUN!”

Michael jumped and began to sprint, pulling Jeremy along as they hurdled over the brunette. They ran for their lives, Jeremy’s breath coming in gasps. Tears leaked from his eyes and were pushed off his face by the wind. He struggled to keep up with Michael.

“I’m sorry,” he cried as they ran. “I’m so sorry.” He continued to repeat this until he was stopped in his tracks when Michael’s body jerked violently and fell to the dirt. Jeremy turned back and saw Chloe standing behind them, panting heavily. She wasn’t holding her bayonet.

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled noise. Water ran down her cheeks, but she furiously wiped them off before turning on her feet and sprinting back to the brunette, who was struggling to sit up.

Jeremy looked down and what he saw made his stomach twist. Michael lay in a heap, his limbs twisted, blood slowing dripping from the bayonet embedded in his side. As Jeremy watched, Michael opened his eyes and caught his gaze.

“Jeremy.” He smiled a little, then grimaced.

Jeremy brought his hand to his mouth. “Michael,” he sobbed. “Oh my god, Michael.”

Michael reached up and grabbed his hand. “Don’t cry. It’ll be okay.” A red bubble appeared at the corner of his mouth, then burst. 

Jeremy nodded. “I love you,” he forced out. 

Michael’s eyes welled. “I love you.” He inhaled, his face twisting.

“No! No, you’ll be okay, Michael!” Jeremy looked at the bloodstained face of his soulmate and began to sing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” His voice cracked. “You make me happy when skies are gray.”

Michael looked at Jeremy with glazed eyes. His bloody lips silently mouthed the words.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.” Michael’s head sank back. Jeremy closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sky. “Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

The trees, which had been swaying gently in the breeze, suddenly became still. The entire forest was silent. Slowly, a young man opened his eyes and looked at the body of his lover.

“Michael?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. After months of this fic being incomplete, it is finally finished. Honestly, I not happy with it, but I had one chapter left to do so I finished it. I hope you all enjoyed the ending. I feel that with any of my future works, I need to work on how I convey things. Emotions, settings, thoughts of characters... it all needs work. If you have any tips for that sort of thing, I really appreciate it. And thank you to everyone who has read this. Your comments and kudos always make me smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin (for now or ever, depending on how much I've posted). I hope you liked it! I always appreciate comments. They bring a smile to my face every time I read them. Please leave kudos


End file.
